Eiri's Perfect Daughter
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: Eiri has a daughter named, Ichigo who happens to hate her mother in which Eiri gets rid of. later, Eiri gets in a car accident, what will Ichi do? Read and find out! R&R! Please contact me ASAP if you find any mistakes
1. The Little Angel

_**Eiri's Perfect Daughter!**_

_A Gravitation story by; Amanda Burton_

_Characters that are in the story:_

_Ichigo Uesugi_

_Eiri Yuki (Uesugi)_

_Shuichi Shindou_

_Hiroshi (Hiro) Nakano_

_Yoshiko Kitazawa_

_Tohma Seguchi_

_Kari Seguchi_

_Ren Shie (Uesugi)_

_Noriko Ukai_

_Ryuichi Sakuma_

_Nene Manabe_

_Shayla Segawa_

_Cluade K. Winchester (K)_

_**THE LITTLE ANGEL**_

**Hello, this is me, Ichigo Uesugi. I am 15 years old and I take gymnastics at my high school, I am also the daughter of the famous romance novelist, Eiri Yuki.**

**My mother, Ren, is a photographer. I will soon tell you how my mother and father met, but I want to make things clear first and what will be going on in this chapter. Shall we get started? Ok, here we go, lay back and read!**

**It was late in the evening, I was sitting besid emy father and watched him as he continuesly typed on his lap top. "What're you writting about this time?" I asked. He stopped typing and smiled and said, "I'm writting about you, Ichi." I looked surprised. "Really! Why?" I asked, not even wanting an answer. "Because you are the most adorable little girl I have, and you always will be." he answered, as he was wrapping his arm around my shoulder and he pulled me closer to his side. I leaned my head on his shoulder, falling asleep. "I love you dad, you and mom." I said hushly, I thought for another moment and quickly stood up. "What's the matter Ichi?" my father looked at me, he look kinda upset that I got up from his embrace. "Where is mother anyway? I haven't seen her all day, well, except this morning when you and mom drove me to school." I asked, I looked kinda upset that she wasn't around, my mother was always gone, she never comes home and she's always late for dinner, the only time she's around is the early morning. My father looked at me a bit sad. "Ichi, I know it's hard for you to not see your mother, but when you were born, she hardly ever had time to be with you after you were born, I had to take care of you from the time she left til the next morning, Ichi, I'm sorry honey." my father apologized, I looked at him. "Don't apologize dad, mom is the one I hate the most!" I stomped away, slamming the door behind me, my father walked out and after me. "Ichi!" was all he said, he continued yelling my name, I went to my room and slammed the door.**

End Chapter


	2. FateFul First Encounter

_**Page 2**_

_Fateful First Encounter_

_It's been two full weeks and I'm getting ready for the nationals for the gymnastics team which will be taking place this coming Sunday! That's tomorrow night! I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Who is it?" I yelled. "It's me Ichi." My father answered. I opened the door. "Hello dad, what is it?" I asked, he smiled. "A guest is here." He asnwered. "Really? Who is it?" I asked. "You'll find out, he's waiting for you in the living room." He answered. We walked down the hall, there sitting on the leather couch was the presiden of the N-G company, my uncle Tohma Seguchi. "Uncle Tohma!" I cried. "What're you doing here?" I asked out of curiosity. "Hello Ichigo, it's nice to see you again. I came here to take you out to eat since I will not be able to tomorrow after the nationals," he answered kindly. "Oh, I have to see about my fa-" "Go ahead Ichi, I really don't mind." my father had interrupted me, I smiled and gave my father a kiss on the cheek and I grabbed my fur coat and walked out with Tohma. "Aunt Mika, is she coming?" I asked. "She's working late tonight." Tohma answered. "Oh." I replied. Tohma opened the door to the passenger side and when I got in, he closed the door and got into the driver's side. As we arrived at the resturaunt, we were seated in a non-smoking area. The resturaunt was very beautiful in the inside, it had golden counters in the front and every table was made of marble, waitresses and busers wore fancy clothing._

_"This plase is amazing Tohma." I had said as I was looking around. "This is one of the most expensive resturaunts in Japan."Tohma had said, the waitress had brought our dinner. "Ichigo, I wish you luck on your nationals tomorrow." he said I looked a bit sad, and almost happy. "Uncle Tohma?" I said, he looked up."Yes Ichigo?" He had answered back to his name. "Why can't you atleast be there to see me?" I said, almost about to cry. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but I promise tobe there to see you." he replied, trying to cheer me up. I smiled, as we finished we walked out of the resturaunt and went to the parking lot. "Ichigo, wait right here, I almost forgot something." Tohma ran back into the resturaunt. I sat down on the bench and noticed someone walking up to me, I hesitated. "Um, hello? Who are you?" I asked, a bit frightened. "The name's Yoshiko Kitazawa." The woman answered._

_"K--Kitazawa?" I asked wonderously. "Why have I heard of that name before?" I wandered, I looked up at Yoshiko, she looked back. "Becuase I know your father, the famous romance novelist, Eiri Yuki, the guy whom killed my young brother, Yuki Kitazawa." she answered, I stepped back, Tohma had walked out and paused. "Ichigo!" Tohma called out. "Yoshiko?" he said again, like he knew the girl. "You know her?" I asked Tohma. "Well, Yeah, I met her back in New York a long time ago." He answered. I sighed, I walked over to Tohma's side. "Well, well, Tohma, it's nice to see you again." Yoshiko had said to Tohma. "I'm sorry, but we have to go, I need to take Ichigo home, may we speak some other time?" Tohma asked Yoshiko, she gave an evil glare. "Yeah, fine. As you wish." she answered as she walked away. We headed back to my father._

_END CHAPTER!_


	3. The Boyfriend Inspection part 1

_**Here is part one of chapter 3! Hope you read and Review!**_

_The Boyfriend Inspection!Part One_

_**Tonight is the finals for the gymnastics team! Hurray! Anyway, I walked down the hall and noticed my father sitting on the couch beside my mother. I was shocked. "Isn't this surprising?" I said, I walked into the room a little more. "Ichigo, for now on, I'm going to be home everyday like a normal mother should." she said, I looked at her. "Are you just saying that to make me happy? Well, I got news for you, I'm not, I don't even know why you're here, you don't belong here! Besides, your the one who made me hate you in the first place! So do us all a favor and disappear and stay out of my life!" I yelled and turned around and walked into my bedroom.**_

_**"Ichigo," my mother got up but my father stopped her. "Ren, let me talk to her, after all, she'll just get even more upset." Eiri had told my mother, he walked down the hall and knocked on my door. "Go away!" I hollered, I was sitting on my bed. "Ichi, it's me," a voice from my father came through the door. "Come in father." I said, he entered the door. "Ichi, why do you got to act like that?" He asked, he sat down beside me where I was lying down. "I don't want her here, how could you let her leave and not come home?" I asked. "Ichi, I'm sorry." He apologized. "Don't apologize, just leave me alone, I'm going to take a nap, wake me up in two hours." I said, he covered me up and walked out of the room and closed the door. My father walked back into the living room and sat back down beside my mother. "Is she ok?" my mother asked my father. "Yeah, she's just a little upset at you, that's all, I talked to her and maybe she'll be fine and maybe she would talk to you after she wakes up." He said. "What is she doing?" My mother asked my father. "She's taking a nap, I have to wake her up in two hours, she needs to get ready for her nationals for her gymnastics." He answered her. My mother sighed and leaned back on the leather couch.**_

_**two hours later, after my father had woke me up, I got up and thought of what outfit to where for the nationals, I have over six different gymnastic outfits, and they all are very pretty. Let's see, I dyed my hair a perspective blue. . .What should I chose that would look great with my hair?**_

_**"Ok, I guess I will wear the light blue outfit." I talked to myself, I usually talk to myself if I am doing things. "Ichi!" my father had called for me. "I am almost done! All I have to do is change!" I hollered to him, I finished changing and ran out of my room, there I saw someone standing beside my father, there was two people actually, and guess what! It was Tohma and Mika! "Tohma! Mika! I can't beleive you're here! I didn't think you were coming!" I was so surprised. "We took this night off to see you." Tohma said, Mika looked at me and smiled. "Let's get going Ichi." my father said, he opened the door to let everyone out and waited for me to walk out, as I did, he closed and locked the door and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Nervous?" he asked me, I looked up at him. "NO. . .Well, just a little." I got in the car, as soon as everyone got in their car, we all drove off. As we arrived, we parked and got out of the car, my father drives and expensive mercedes and Tohma and Mika drive a small red porsche.My father turned and smiled as I was walking and talking to Tohma and Aunt Mika. **_

_**My father always smiled at me, ever since I was born. Whenever I did something, he would smile. We entered into the building and I left to the locker room and my father, Tohma, and Mika all went into the audience where they were to be seated and sat down in the front row.**_

_**I sat in a seat in a room with the entire gymnastic group. I was feeling really nervous, and I was hoping I wouldn't mess up, well, Uncle Tohma, Aunt Mika, and my father are here, so I should be fine.**_

_**"Next up his Ichigo Uesugi!" The announcer had spoken out to the audience, I stood up. "Well, this is it. ." I said to my self, I walked out onto the arena, the lights were turned low and spotlights were shining in my face. I started my gymnastic skills and when I finished, everyone clapped, I walked off the arena and my father and Mika had walked up into the sitting rooms where the gymnastic teams sat to wait, they came to get me but we waited to see who had the high scores. **_

_**After the announcer announced our scores, we walked out back into the parking lot, it was about midnight and we were getting tired, so we headed home. I came in second place by the way, I was off by ten points, the first place winner was a girl named Michelle Glenn. "You were perfect out there." Aunt Mika had said to me. "Thanks." I said back. As we arrived home, my father had put me to bed, and when the next morning came, I left for school.**_

_**"Eiri?" my mother had called for my father. "Yes? What is it Ren?" he answered back to her. "When does Ichigo get off school?" she asked, he continued typing on his laptop. "She'll be home around two-thirty." he answered, still typing repeatly. "Is there anything you'd like?" she asked another question. he stopped typing and looked at her. "Ren, no, I would now like to finish this story before tomorrow so my editor can pick it up when she arrives tomorrow noon." he said back to her, she sighed and left the room and back into the kitchen, she cleaned the kitchen and walked into the living room and sat down on the leather couch. As I am at school, it was lunch time, I was walking in the school halls beside my two best friends, Nene and Shayla. "Hey, Ichigo, have you spoken to Yori Sato?" Nene asked. "He's a real hotty!" Shayla said. I looked at them kinda annoyed. "No, I haven't spoken to him yet, I'm kinda afraid to." I said, Nene and Shayla both looked at me kinda funny. "Well, if you don't tell him how you feel about him, how are you going to get a date with him?" Nene and Shayla both asked at the same time. "But, what if he rejects me? What if he already HAS a girlfriend?" I asked, Nene looked at Shayla and then Shayla looked at me. "What?" I asked. "I am going to tell him how you feel about him." Shayla said, I looked at her like I would kill her if she did so. "Ok, just tell me what he says." I said. "Ok!" Nene and Shayla skipped off and found Yori sitting at a lunch table working on his laptop. "Hey, Sato!" Shayla shouted out, they both sat at the table beside Yori. "You know Ichigo Uesugi?" Nene asked him. "Yes, of course I do, she's in my mathematics class." he answered back. "Well, Shayla and I are her best friends and we want to tell you how she feels about you." Nene told Yori. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah." Shayla answered. He smiled. "Well, I really care for her, but I never did have the guts to tell her." Yori had told Shayla and Nene. "Have her meet me afterschool in the front." he told Them. "Ok, will do!" Shayla and Nene ran off and told me. After school, I waited in the front of the school and someone had came up to me. "Ichigo?" a voice called out to my name, I turned around and there he was, Yori Sato. "H-h-hey. . ." I stuttered a little bit. "I heard from your friends that you care for me, well I do care for you as well, but I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't have the guts to say that to a girl." He explained to me, I smiled. "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" he asked, I smiled and said, "Yes, sure." I told him, I left home and when I walked through the door, I noticed my father standing near the door. "You're late coming home, what happened? Did some jack ass mess with You? Well?" he was worried. "No, of course not, and I do know how to handle myself, I was just talking to a friend." I explained. He moved out of the way to let me through and I sat my things in my room and walked back out into the living room and sat down on the leather couch.**_

_**END CHAPTER!**_


	4. The Boyfriend Inspection Part 2

_The Boyfriend InspectionPart Two_

_**"Ichigo, do you mind telling me who you were talking to?" My father asked me, he was curious for sure. I looked down for a moment and then looked back up. "I was talking to a guy." I told him. "Who is this guy?" my father questioned me. "He's a really cool guy I really like and he asked me on a date tomorrow night." I told him, he grabbed his cel phone and told me to wait right here. He walked outside and dialed a number on his phone. "Who on earth is he calling?" I asked myself. **_

_**"Hello?" and answer was picked up on the other line. "Hello, this is Eiri." my father had answered to the phone. "Is it another one of Ichigo's upcoming boyfriends?" the other had said on the other line. "Yes." my father said, a couple minutes passed and he hung up and walked back inside.**_

_**"When will he be here?" my father asked me. "Tomorrow night at seven." I answered. I looked at my father a bit cold and noticed he had called my so called body guard, Mr. K. Well, his full name is Claude K. Winchester, but everyone just calls him "K" for short. My father is always warning K about who I hang out or who I date, Well, my father is very protective over me and there's no reason why he shouldn't, my father loves me and that's that.**_

_**Night time has came and I am in my room with my father. "Ichigo, I had brought you something." was he said to me. "Yes? What is it?" I asked, he pulled out a book from a bag and handed it to me. "It's my novel I was writting a while back, I have gotten you a copy of it." was he said to me, I smiled. "Thankyou dad!" I said real excited and I gave him a hug. "I promise to read it!" I told him, he smiled at me. "Well, I am going to head off to bed, goodnight Ichigo." he said to me, he walked out of the room and opened the novel and read what was on the first two pages, it said: "This novel is for my darling daughter, Ichigo," I smiled a bit and started reading on the first chapter, it was really great, and it got me interested in the story.**_

_**As morning arised, I woke up and got dressed and headed off to school, I was wearing my same, sailor school uniform, of the color blue and white with a red bow. "Hey! Ichigo!" my friend Shayla had called out to me, she was running, I stopped to wait for her. "Hey there Shayla, where's Nene?" I asked. "She's sick, so she'll be staying home today, I told her I'd bring her homework and what we'll be doing in class today." She answered, I looked at her. "Well, I hope she gets better." I said, continued reading the next chapter from the novel I got from my father. "What're you reading?" Shayla asked me, she tried looking at the binding. "Oh, this is the new novel that my---Nevermind." I said, I almost told her that my father was Eiri Yuki. "What?" she looked at me. "Are you hiding something from me?" She asked, she quickly took the book out of my hands and read the cover. "Eiri Yuki?" was she asked. "Yeah." I said, I took my book back. "You know who Eiri Yuki is!" she asked. "Well, you see, if I tell you, promise me you WON'T tell anyone?" I asked her. "Yeah, of course, I'm your friend after all." she answered. I took a breath. "My father IS Eiri Yuki." I told her, she gasped. "REALLY! THAT'S SO AWES--" I cut her off. "What did I say Shayla!" I yelled at her. "Sorry." she apologized. "Can I tell Nene?" She asked, I looked at her and thought for a moment. "Yeah, but you CAN only TELL her." I said, trying to get her to understand.**_

_**The school day was over and I headed home, in four in a half hours, I will be picked up from Yori!**_

_**END CHAPTER!**_


	5. This is Yori Sato!

_Yori Sato!_

_**Name: Yori Sato**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**School: Mahora High School**_

_**Grades: Straight A's**_

_**Occupation: Guitarist**_

_**Job: Doesn't quite have a job**_

_**Hobbies: Guitar playing.**_

_**Favorite Band: Nittle Grasper**_

_**Likes: Ichigo Uesugi**_

_**Dislikes: Anyone who doesn't have a perfect figure.**_

_**Height: 5ft 8in**_

_**Weight: That's none of your buisness!**_

_**Favorite Quote: "No one messes with my girl!"**_


	6. A first kiss!

_A First Kiss!_

_**Ichigo was in her room, getting ready to go on her date. Eiri comes down the hall and knocks on her door. "Yes, I know." Ichigo had said to her father."You want to talk about the 'Talk' right?" I asked him. "Yes, I do." he replied. I looked at him kinda funny, he came into the room and sat down on my canopy. "Ichigo, there better not be any kissing,no sex, no drugs, no alchohol, no nothing!" he ordered. I looked at him. "Father." I said in a grumble, he left the room after helping me tie the straps that wrap around my waist. **_

_**As soon as an hour passed, Yori had knocked on the door, I was in my room, still doing my hair, my father answered the door. "Are you Yori Sato?" my father asked him. "Y-Yes sir." he answered back to him. "Come in, I would like to talk to you." he answered, moving out of the way to let him through, he walked in and sat down, my father sat infront of him two feet away. "What are your grades?" My father asked Yori. "I get good grades sir." he answered, my father started questioning him. "Are you a good kid?" he asked him another, looking like a very protected father. "Yes, sir, I am a very good kid." he answered. "Good, I didn't want my daughter dating some troublemaker, she deserves someone intelligent." He told him, I came out of my room and into the living room where Yori and my father were sitting. "Hello Yori." I greeted him, my father stood and walked to my side. "Ichigo, be a good girl." my father said, walking into the kitchen where my mother was, Yori and I left. "Did my father say anything that might've upset you?" I asked him. "No." he answered. "Good, becayse I don't want him scaring off anyone, like he did with the other men I dated long ago." I said, I looked down than I looked back up. "He loves you, he's just doing his job as a father." he told me, I looked at him and smiled. "I know." I said, and continued walking, we came upon a resturaunt and we walked in and were seated by the waitresses. We went to the movies afterwards. As a couple hours passed, we were coming out of the movie theatre and he drove me back to where I lived, as we walked out, he got out and looked at me, we leaned, and we kissed, it was the first real kiss that I have ever had, it was passionate, we hugged and turned, there, was my father. "Well, did you have a GOOD time?" he asked me, pulling me by the arm. "Leave boy." he told Yori which he did so and left, my father pulled me into the living room and closed and locked the door. "Ichigo,what did I say?" he asked me, I looked at him and said nothing. "Well?" he said again, I continued looking at him. "I'm sorry father." I apologized and went to my room and went to bed.**_


	7. Tohma Seguchi goes to the hospital pt 1

_Tohma goes to the hospital! Part 1_

_**I was waiting in Uncle Tohma's office in N-G, my parents were busy and I was told by my father to stay with Tohma for today, Tohma was doing his paper work and I sat next to Ryuichi Sakuma and Mr. K. I looked at Mr. Sakuma who was playing with his stuffed up animal which is known as "Kumagoro." I stared at the pink thing. "Mr. Sakuma, do you really like that thing? I mean, usually, I don't see many adults carry around a stuff animal." I asked Ryuchi, he stopped playing and looked at me. "Is there something wrong? Did I upset you? Am I making you cry?" he kept asking, I looked sad. "No, not at all Mr. Sakuma." I answered, he continued playing with his stuffed animal. "Uncle To--" I came to a sudden pause when I noticed something was wrong with him, Mr. K and I ran up to him, he was terrible, I called the ambulance and we took him, Ryuichi wasn't sure what was going, he decided to come as well, after all, Tohma is the lead keyboardist for Nittle Grasper. "Tohma. . .Tohma! Are you ok?" I kept asking, I was worrying, I didn't know what happened, all of a sudden, Tohma was on the floor in the office, he was wincing in pain. "Ich---" He could barely talk, he grabbed my hand, as we arrived at the hospital, we was taken in quickly, Mr. K, Ryuichi, and I were waiting outside the room, the doctor came out with a clip board. "Mr. Seguchi is very ill, we tried checking a couple times to see what was wrong with him, but we are still willing to focus on that, right now, he's going to be here for almost a couple months." the doctor had told us, I was really sad, I didn't know what to do that would help him, Tohma is my favorite Uncle. "Ichigo, I'll take you home." Mr. K had said, "Me too! I wanna go!" Ryuichi shouted out, everyone was staring at him.**_

_**As we arrived back home, I walked in, waving to Mr. K and Ryuichi, I was crying, as I walked in, My father immediatly came to my side. "Ichi, what's wrong?" He asked, I looked at him. "What happened? Ichi, honey, tell me." he asked. "Uncle Tohma went to the hospital today and he's very bad, he can't even talk, he'll be in there for a couple months." I said, trying to stop crying. "Ichi, It's ok, Tohma will be ok, I promise." My father tried calming me down, he held me in his arms. I was terribly sad.**_


	8. Tohma Seguchi goes to the hospital pt 2

_Tohma Goes To The Hospital! Part 2_

_**It's been three weeks since Uncle Tohma has been in the hospital, he has been getting better, I'm glad, I went to go see him last night, he spoke, but it was just a little whisper. I stayed with him that night, along with Aunt Mika. Mika had brought me home this morning and went back up to the hospital. I was walking in the halls of my school, walking beside Nene and Shayla, Yori had walked passed and stopped to walk with us. "Hey Yori." Both Nene and Shayla had said to Yori. "Hey." Yori said back to them, I turned and looked at him. "Yori, how's it going?" I asked, trying not to show any mood. "Ichigo, you've been looking pretty down lately, what happened?" He asked, I had to tell him, besides, he IS my boyfriend. "My Uncle Tohma went into the hospital couple weeks ago, and he was terrible, he could hardly speak and he was in pain, but now, he's getting a little better." I answered, Yori stared at me. "What?" I asked. "You're related to Tohma? Tohma Seguchi? The keyboardist for Nittle Grasper? And do you know Miss Noriko and Ryuichi Sakuma?" He kept asking. "Yes, and besides, I WAS with Ryuichi Sakuma yesterday and that day Tohma went to the hospital." I answered, Yori smiled. "You have to introduce me to Ryuichi and Noriko, and someday to Tohma." He said, I smiled. "I will, I promise." I said kindly, I headed home. As I walked through the door, my father and mother were sitting on the couch, my mother was crying. "What's wrong with her?" I asked, walking to my room, my father followed me into my room. "I told your mother that I was seperating from her." he answered to my question. "Y-You are? Why?" I asked. "I thought you didn't like her anyway? And I want you to be happy, I didn't really like her anyway." he answered. I looked at him and smiled. "About time you agreed." I said, I lyed down to take a nap and slept until the next morning which is Saturday.**_


	9. Loosing a mother, loosing a team

_Loosing A Mother, Loosing A Team_

_**I was in my room one day, it was Monday noon, my parents were off work, and my father was talking to my mother, I was lying on my stomach on my bed reading a magazine, until I heard my mother cry, I looked up and wandered "what's wrong with my mother?" I asked in my mind, I continued reading until my mother came into my room. "Hey, knock will you?" I asked, she grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Your coming to live with me!" she hollered. "Wh-wait!" I tried pulling back, my father ran in and grabbed her hand and pulled her away from me and moved me to where I was standing behind him. "You're not going to take her with you." was all he said. "Why you! This is my daughter and I will take her with me!" My mother started screaming him, I moved closer to my father as my mother walked closer. "I'm staying with my father, I'm sorry, but I'd rather stay with him." I said real gentle, my mother stayed silent and looked at me. "If that's what you want then, go ahead." she turned around and walked out, my father closed the door and turned to face me. "Are you ok Ichi? I didn't mean for all this to happen, but you weren't happy." My father had said, I walked closer to him and gave him a hug. "I'm ok now. . .I just want to be with you for my life." I told him. **_

_**The next day came and I went to take gymnastic lessons, instead I told my father to wait in the parking lot for a minute and I ran up into the office and came out about ten minutes later, I got back into the car. "Ichi, what are you doing? Aren't you suppose to be-" I cut him off. "I quit the team, I'm not doing gymnastics any more." I said, I leaned back and my father drove off. It was a long day, a long sad day.**_

_**Sorry that this was short, but I need to keep going! R&R**_


	10. Eiri's new girlfriend, and a new sister

_Eiri's New Girlfriend, And A New Troublemaker_

_**I was sitting in the living room, my father had went out for a little drive to a store, probably gettting beer or smokes, anyway, I was watching the news, (there was nothing else interesting on, except watch cartoons) I yawned and stretched my arms out. **_

_**Meanwhile. . .**_

_**My father was walking in the parking lot until he had bumped into a young women about his age. "Excuse, I'm sorry." was she said, my father helped her. "Are you ok?" he asked, she looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Wow, your handsome." she said aloud, he stared at her. "Oh, did I say that aloud?" he nodded, a girl about the age of 16 walked to her side. "Oh, Rikku." she said. "Are you ready mother?" the 16 year old called to her mother. "Yes, hold on a minute." the yound women had said, she turned to Eiri, he smiled. "Single?" was he asked, she looked at him. "Uh, yeah." she answered, "W-Would you like to hang out?" was Eiri said to her, he paused for a minute and thought about Ichigo. "Yeah, sure." was she said, What is your name?" she asked. "Eiri, Eiri Yuki. Well, Uesugi." my father answered. "I'm Maya Hiyashi, and this is my only daughter, Rikku Ivana." she had told Eiri, they suddenly drove off. Anway, I walked into my room until my father had come home, I noticed that my father wasn't the only one who came in, I heard someone else as well. "I wonder who's here." I wandered to myself, I walked out of the room and found my father with another women and a teen stading to the side. "Uh. . .Father. . ." I said slowly. "Oh Ichi, This is Maya, Maya, this is my only, beautiful daughter, Ichigo." he introduced. "Well, hello Ichigo." Maya had said. I just stared at her. "Please, call me Ichi." I told her and turned to walk into the kitchen, until I heard my father ask Maya out for a date, I shook a little and washed the dishes. "Ichi, would you like to meet Maya's daughter Rikku?" He asked. "No, just go, go away right now, I need to be alone." I told him, he sighed. "Ichi, what's wrong? Is it Maya?" he asked, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "No, well, yeah, but," I looked at my father. "I know, you'll get used to her, trust me, she seems really nice, and so does her daughter." my father spoke and walked out of the kitchen after he gave a kiss on my cheek, I smiled.**_

**_Ok, so Ichigo will end up with a new step-mother and sister, but Eiri kinda thinks it's best for her, (Ichi thinks she doesnt need a mother) and all, well, I will update more! R&R _**


	11. Pushed Away

Pushed Away

_**In this chapter, Ichigo is pushed away from Maya and Rikku:(, anyway please R&R!**_

_**I was sitting in my room, and of course, I was upset over my father with Maya. "Why is he. . .Why is he going out with another girl? Why is this happening to me! I wanted it to be just me and my father!" I hollered in my mind. Maya walked and knocked on my door. "Come in." I said, as she walked into my room, I stayed silent. "Ichi, I want you to clean your room!" she ordered. "Sorry lady, but your not my boss! My father is the only one who can tell me what to do, or not!" I told her. "Just do it stupid girl." she said and walked out of my room and closed the door behind her. "Damn, why is she ordering me around, she's not my mother yet!" I hollered in my mind. **_

_**Maya had walked into the living room where my father was sitting on his leather couch. "Hey Eiri." was she said to my father. "Hello." my father greeted her. She sat down beside him and my father had wrapped his arm around her. It's been four weeks since they were dating. My father grabbed Maya's hand and looked at her. "Maya, will you marry me?" my father asked her. "Y-Yes!" she screamed and hugged him. Meanwhile, Tohma had knocked on the door, my father answered and let him in. "Seguchi?" Eiri had asked wonderously. "Why are you here?" My father asked. "Hello Eiri, Ichi had called, she wanted me to come get her. Is everything alright here? Why is Ichi upset?" Tohma asked him."My daughter? She's upset?" My father asked, he looked worried. "May I talk to her?" Tohma asked. "Sure, She's in her room." Eiri answered, and then he turned to Maya.**_

_**I was sitting at my desk in my room until I heard a knock. "Come in." I said to the person on the other side of the door. "Ichi?" A familiar voice came in as the door opened and then closed. "Uncle Tohma?" I cried, I ran to him and hugged him, not letting go. "Ichi, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did something happen?" Tohma asked as he got on his knees and held me close. "I don't want to be here anymore, my father got a new fiancee and this girl, she orders me around, and when my father tries to come near me, she always asks him to come to her. It makes me upset! I'm being pushed away!" I cried, Tohma held me closer. "Would you like for me to take you with me for a little while? Maybe a couple days?" Tohma had let go. "Yes." I answered, we walked out of my room and into the living room. "Where are you taking Ichi?" Eiri had asked Tohma. "Is it alright for Ichi to stay with me for a couple days?" Tohma asked my father, my father nodded. "Go ahead, Ichi, come here." my father answered. I walked up to him, but for the minute, Maya had walked infront of Eiri and pushed me aside, Tohma had saw what happened and grabbed my hand. "Eiri, you need to care more for your daughter." Tohma had said as he walked out of the house. "Maya. I need to talk to you." Eiri said to Maya. "Sure, of course." Maya said as she sat down along with my father. "Maya, you need to be nice to my daughter, she is my only daughter, and I love her a lot, so please." My father had asked maya nicely. "Sure, ok." Maya had told him. Tohma and I had arrived at the N-G company. "Ichi, are you ok? Don't worry, as long as your with me, no one will bother you." was he said. **_

**Okay, Ichi ended up staying with Tohma for a couple days. R&R! I will update soon!**


	12. Meeting Shindou, Ryuichi and Bad Luck

_Meeting Shindou and BAD LUCK_

_**Yay! I updated another chapter, this time, Ichi is finally going to meet Bad Luck! Anyway R&R!**_

_**I was sitting in a chair in my Uncle's office at N-G, of course, Mr. K was there, seeing how he was a manager of some band called 'Bad Luck' I was bored and I wanted to call Yori, who is officially my boyfriend, but there were a lot of calls coming in for Tohma, I got up from where I was sitting and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Mr. K asked as I looked at him. "Oh, I'm going to go take a walk around N-G" I answered as I turned the nob on the door and opened. "I will go with you." Mr. K had said, I nodded my head 'yes', we walked out of the office and walked around there, we saw someone with brown hair and blue eyes coming towards us. " K!" was the man had yelled out. " Hi! Hi!" was he said, he jumped on K's shoulders. "R-Ryuichi!" K had said. I looked at them. "R-Ryuichi Sakuma of Nittle Grasper!" I shouted out excitely. "Yeah." Ryuichi had said as he walked over to me and held out his hand. "Hello Mr. Sakuma!" I said as I shook his hand. "And you are?" Ryuichi asked wanderously. "My name's Ichigo Uesugi." I answered. "Oh! So you are!" Ryuichi said happily. "I can't believe I really met you!" I said while starting a little talk with Ryuichi. "My boyfriend is a real big fan!" I said. "Can I have your autograph?" I asked out of curiosity. "Sure!" Ryuichi answered as he got a marker and paper out, as he sighned, he handed the paper to me and we started walking our direction, there, I saw a door with a note saying 'Bad Luck' I wandered, I stoped infront of the door. "Whose Bad Luck?" I asked K, Mr. K stopped beside me. "It's a band that I'm the manager of, would you like to meet them?" Mr. K had asked me. "Yes, sure." I answered, as we opened the door, three men had looked at us. "Well, hello Mr. K." One guy had greeted, this guy had short greenish hair, the other that held a guitar had long redish hair and the other who held a piece of paper had short pink hair, for a minute, I thought it was a girl until Mr. K introduced me to them. "Shuichi, Suguru, Hiro, this is Ichigo Uesugi." Mr. K had told everyone. "Ichigo, this is Suguru Fujisaki, Hiroshi Nakano and their singer, Shuichi Shindou." Mr. K had told me. "Hi, it's really nice to meet you all." I said as I shook each hand. "Hello Ichi, it's nice to meet you to." Suguru had said back. "So you're the daughter of Yuki." Shuichi had said as he stared at me. "That bastard." Shuichi said hushly. "Yeah." I told him after he said I was the daughter of Eiri Yuki. "So you three are the band Bad Luck? That's really amazing, I heard your songs on cd but didn't think I would actually meet them." I said as I took my finger and put it to my chin. "Why are you here anyway?" Hiro asked, I put my hands down. "I'm here with Tohma, Tohma had picked me up from home because my father's girlfriend is being a bitch." "Ichigo!" Mr. K yelled at me. "Sorry." I apologized. "So what happened?" Shuichi and Hiro both asked at the same time. "Anyway, My fatherhad gotten rid of my mother Ren, and then found another girl named Maya and Maya has been ordering me around when she's not even married to my father and she's not my mother, and so, I called Tohma and he came to pick me up and now, I'm staying with Tohma and Mika for a couple days." I answered, they both stared at me. "Okay. . ." Shuichi had said, and they started getting back to work. Mr.K and I left the room and found Tohma walking up to us. "So, you met Bad Luck?" Tohma had said. "Yeah, they're quite busy, so I wanted to leave shortly." I answered. "Well ok, just don't bother anyone, Mr. K, watch her as I leave the building for a bit." Tohma ordered K as he walked off, I made an unhappy face. "Will I ever see my father again? Does my father hate me? I should call him." I had said to myself. K and I were continuing our walk around the building, I really liked meeting Ryuichi and Bad Luck today!**_

_**Ok, this chapter is finished, anyway. . .what to do for the next chapter? You all need to help me! Help me think of Ideas! I thought maybe Shuichi should have a talk with Eiri saying that he met Ichi and tell him how Ichi feels, but I dunno! Thanx for reading! R&R !**_


	13. Getting rid of Maya, Loosing Yori

_Getting rid of Maya, and loosing Yori_

_**Ok, here is chapter 13! Yay! I'm so happy! Anyways, Shuichi goes for a conversation with Eiri in this chapter and hope to bring Ichi and Eiri back to reality! R&R!**_

_**I was finishing my father's novel in which he gave me a while back and thought for a moment. "I think I should call him." I said as I started towards the phone, "On the other hand, maybe not." I said as I pulled away from the phone, I looked a bit sad and continued reading. "I think being with my mother was better then Maya." I spoke in mind, I closed the novel and sat it down on the table in the office of N-G, Ryuichi had walked in along with Tohma. "Ichi! Your still here! Yay!" Ryuichi said happily and loud. "Yes, Ryuichi, Ichi will be with me for a couple days, so, why don't you spend some time together? Draw a picture maybe?" Tohma asked Ryuichi. "OK! SINGING AND SPARKLING! YAY! SPARKLE SPARKLE SPARKLE!" Ryuichi had shouted out, he took out crayons and started drawing random things on his paper, I was drawing many random things as well. **_

_**Meanwhile, while at my house, my father was typing on his laptop until he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." he called out to the person who was on the other side. Shuichi opens the door and walks in, closing the door behind him. "Um. . .Hi Yuki." Shuichi had said. "Why are you here?" my father wandered as Shuichi sat down besie him. "I met your daughter, Ichigo." Shuichi had said. "You didn't get on her nerves did you? You didn't hurt her did you?" my father kept asking. "No, nothing like that." Shuichi answered. "She told me, Hiro, and Fujisaki that you got it going with some other girl, and Ichi doesn't like her, Eiri, you should think of your daughter before dating some one else! Ichi doesn't like this Maya person, she told me that Maya orders her around and tells her what to do! Now you should be ashame of yourself! You should talk to your daughter!" Shuichi started screaming him. "Shut up!" my father demanded Shuichi as he leaned to Shuichi and kissed him, everything became silent. "Y-Yuki." Shuichi said calmly. "Get out, I'm busy, I'll talk to Ichi tomorrow." my father said, Shuichi had left and my father was left to his work. The next day has came and I was at home, my father had sat down beside me. "Shuichi had visited me yesterday, and told me what you had said to him." he said. "He did? Oh." I asked. "Is it true? That you don't like Maya and her daughter?" My father had asked, I looked at him and cried. "Yes, I don't like her! Can't you get rid of her! I just wanted it to be just you and me!" I cried, I hugged my father tight, and he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry Ichi, I will. . .Get rid of Maya. . .I promise." My father had told me as he took me to my room and lyed me down, I fell asleep quickly.**_

_**As the next morning arised, I woke up and walked into the living room where I found my father waiting for me. "So, you're up?" my father had asked, as he sat down a cup of coffee. "Yes, good morning." I answered. I looked at my father and smiled. "I'm glad that your my father." I said as I heard the phone ring, I answered it. "Hello, this is Uesugi." I had answered. "Hello? May I please speak to Ichigo? This is Yori." the other answered back. I smiled. "This is her, hello Yori, good morning." I said. "Ichigo, I'm sorry but. . I'm braking up with you." he said as I looked sad and was about to cry. "Wh-What? Why?" I asked. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but I'm sorry, I must go." Yori answered back as he hung up, I hung up as well and tried not to cry. "Why am I loosing everything? Was it something I did? What will Nene and Shayla say?" I said as I walked slowly into my room, my father saw me and wandered what was going on.**_

**_Ok, this chapter was finished, anyway, Ichigo was able to go back to her father! Yay, but the upsetting part was, Yori broke up with Ichi and now Ichi is upset and keeps asking herself: "What did I do that made him upset at me?" and all, anway R&R& I will update ASAP _**


	14. SHUICHI?

_SHUICHI?_

**_Ok, here is this chapter! anyway, I try to make the chapters a little longer and they are, but I think I should make them a little longer. . .I dunno, well, R&R! _**

_**My father and I were walking through a park and we were talking to**_

_**eachother, it's been a real long time since we actually took a walk**_

_**and I was glad to be with my father again. "father, I would. . .like**_

_**to tell you something." I told my father. "Sure, what ever it is, **_

_**feel free to tell me." My father had spoken back to me. "Well, Yori.**_

_**. .He. . " I wasn't able to finish becuase my father interrupted. **_

_**"He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked. "No." I answered and **_

_**continued. "He broke up with me. . ." I told him, I looked away for a**_

_**minute and looked back at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, he wasn't any good to**_

_**you anyway." My father said. "Father!" I hollered. "Well, in any **_

_**case, I need to get back to my work, why don't you go to N-G and **_

_**visit?" my father asked. "Yeah, ok." I answered. As we went seperate **_

_**ways, my father had went home and I headed to N-G, I really like it **_

_**at N-G because I get to talk to many people, Like Ryuichi and **_

_**Shuichi, I really like them, they're so cool! Anway, as I entered the**_

_**building, I went to Tohma's office and knocked on the door. "Come **_

_**in." Tohma had said, I walked in and Saw him talking to a short **_

_**haired lady, as the lady left I went up to Tohma's desk and said **_

_**'hello' and he had got up and walked out of the room. "I'm sorry **_

_**Ichi, but I have things to take care of." Tohma had said, I turned **_

_**around and decided to go say hello to Ryuichi and Shuichi. I walked **_

_**out of the room and closed the door behind me. I started walking down**_

_**the hall and as soon as I reached the cafetaria, I saw Ryuichi and **_

_**another woman. "His wife maybe?" I asked my self, then I heard **_

_**Ryuichi. "HEY! ICHI!" he hollered out to me, I walked over there and **_

_**sat down. "Hi." I greeted him back. "Hello." was the woman said, she **_

_**had light purple hair in two pontails. "Hello, who are you? My **_

_**names's Ichigo." I told her, she smiled. "The name's Noriko Ukai." **_

_**Noriko had answered back. "Nice to meet you." I said, we sat and **_

_**talked for a bit, Ryuichi had a pink bunny (or Mr. Bear) on his head,**_

_**I just kept asking my self why he has it, but never bothered to ask.**_

_**"You know, I'm gonna get going, I wanted to go say 'hi' to Shuichi **_

_**and Bad Luck." I told them, I got up from my seat and walked out of **_

_**the cafetaria and walked into the recording room. "Hello everyone!" I**_

_**greeted. They all loooked at me. "Hello Ichi." Hiro had said. **_

_**Shuichi and Suguru had walked up to me. "Is everything going ok?" **_

_**Shuichi asked. "What brings you here?" Fujisaki asked. "Oh, just came**_

_**to visit my uncle, but he's busy, so I decided to come and say hello**_

_**to everyone." I answered. "Well, we are quite busy our self, we are**_

_**recording our song at the moment." Fujisaki had said, I looked at **_

_**Shuichi. "I'm very sorry to bother you, I should come back another **_

_**time." I said, I walked out of the room and down the hall, there I **_

_**found Mr. K. "So, you're here again Ichi." Mr. K had said. "Yes, my **_

_**father had to finish things and I decided to come here for a while." **_

_**I answered to him. I walked passed him and went home. A couple hours **_

_**passed, I haven't returned home, I went to Shayla's apartment and **_

_**spend a couple hours with her, then as I went home, I heard my father**_

_**and Shuichi talking. "I wander what they're talking about?" I asked **_

_**myself, I sat down infront of the window. Meanwhile, as my father and**_

_**Shuichi was talking, "Why did you come here?" My father asked. "I **_

_**came here for you! I love you!" Shuichi answered. "You didn't come **_

_**here to tell me that did you? Well, get out!" my father ordered **_

_**Shuichi. "No! I'm staying here, You're not going to chase me out **_

_**again! I won't let it happen!" Shuichi hollered as My father closed **_

_**his ears. "Shuichi loves my father? No way!" I spoke out hushly. **_

_**"Shuichi, Be quite, you're getting on my nerves. "NO!" Shuichi spoke**_

_**out very loudly. My father leaned and kissed him, Shuichi than **_

_**quickly shut up. "M-My father h-he!" I spoke out and closed my mouth **_

_**shut. "He's gay?" I wandered to my self. "Well, Shuichi IS better **_

_**than Maya and my mother, so I wouldn't mind." I said to myself, I got**_

_**up and my father and Shuichi had saw me, I walked inside. "I heard **_

_**you." I told them. "Y-You did?" Shuichi asked. "Yeah, and I don't **_

_**really mind if my father's gay." I said, I walked into my room. "Did **_

_**she just say?" Shuichi wandered. "Yeah, she didn't care about us." My**_

_**father had answered to Shuichi. The day was over and Shuichi began **_

_**staying with us, my life is beginning to start over!**_

_**Ok, this chapter is finished! YAY, anyway, next chapter is called, "Kari Seguchi, Daughter of Tohma."**_


	15. Kari Seguchi :Profile:

_KARI SEGUCHI_

_**Ok, this chapter, I'm going to put out Kari Seguchi's information before I put her in the next chapter, so, here it is, Kari Seguchi!**_

_**KARI SEGUCHI!**_

**_Name: Kari Seguchi_**

_**Age: 15**_

_**Occupation: Schoolgirl**_

_**Job: Waitress, studio musician**_

_**Hobbies: Listening to music**_

_**Likes: instroments**_

_**Dislikes: Boys (She's not a lez)**_

_**Siblings: None**_

_**Relatives: ichigo Uesugi, Suguru Fujisaki**_

_**Quote: "I'm busy with work, may you come back some other day?"**_


	16. Kari Seguchi, daughter of Tohma Seguchi

_Kari Seguchi, Daughter of Tohma Seguchi_

_**Kari, my cousing had came over, Tohma and Mika were here as well, **_

_**Kari stood beside her parents as I walked out of the living room, **_

_**Kari and I weren't on speaking terms, the reason is, it's because we **_

_**hardly ever get time to talk or see eachother, but today, Tohma and **_

_**Mika had brought her over. Kari is fifteen years old, same age as I **_

_**am, but, I'm older though, I was born 5 months before she was. Kari **_

_**looked over at Shuichi who was standing beside my father, I looked at**_

_**Kari and she looked at me, my father was talking to Mika and Tohma, **_

_**I didn't want to bother, so Kari and I went into the kitchen, I **_

_**served tea and we talked for a bit. "I can't believe it's been so **_

_**long since we talked to each other." I said to Kari, she looked at me**_

_**with pleasant eyes. "Yes, I know." She sat sat down her cup and **_

_**stood up. "Would you like to go for a walk?" she asked me, I stood **_

_**up. "Sure, why not?" I answered to her, we told our parents where we **_

_**were going and then we left, we took a walk around the park and **_

_**around town. Kari is such a great person, she's always calm and **_

_**collected at times. "So, where do you work now? Do you still work as**_

_**a tutor?" I asked her, we stopped and sat down. "No, I work as a **_

_**waitress and a studio musician." she answered. "Oh, awesome." I said,**_

_**I looked at the sky and back. We headed home and Kari, Tohma, and **_

_**Mika had left, my father and Shuichi were in the living room watching**_

_**some music video. "I'm gooing to go read in my room, ok?" I told **_

_**them. "Yeah, just make sure you locked the door." Shuichi had said, **_

_**my father looked at him. "acting like her mother are you? You damn **_

_**brat." my father had said to Shuichi. "Well, I'm here now with you, I**_

_**shall keep Ichi safe as well." Shuichi had said, my father turned to**_

_**face the tv. "You're completely insane." my father said quietly.**_

_**"What was that you said?" Shuichi asked him. "Nothing, I didn't say**_

_**anything." my father had answered to Shuichi's question, They **_

_**continued watching as I was in my room reading the novel my father **_

_**had given me, and now, I have finished the novel, it was a really **_

_**great story.**_

_**I know this was short, but I hardly had anything to write for this one, I just thought of something short for this chapter, this is probably the shortest one, but R&R**_


	17. Yoshiko Kitazawa

_Yoshiko Kitazawa_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: Hi everyone, I brought a friend with me today, say hello to Ryuichi Sakuma!**_

_**Ryuichi: Aloha!**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: How do you know the word? You spend a lot of time in America, now did you?**_

_**Ryuichi: It was fun!**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: What ever, anyway, here is---**_

_**Ryuichi: Here is Kumagoro!**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: (Slaps my head) NO! here is--**_

_**Ryuichi: Here is Mr. Sguiggle!**_

_**MyxLittlextohma: What ever, anyway, here is the next chapter!**_

_**Ryuichi: Bye Bye!**_

_**Here I am again, the name's Ichigo, call me Ichi. I was sitting on the bench in the park, hoping not to find Ryuichi anywhere, until I saw a woman walking towards me, she looked like the same person I saw that night when Tohma and I came out of the resturaunt. I couldn't remember her name, something Kitazawa. She sat down beside me. "Hello again, Ichi." she said to me. "My name's Yoshiko Kitazawa, in case you've forgotten." She said again, I started speaking. "Oh, hello." I said, I was writting on my notebook, but I eventually closed it. "It's been a full month, since the last time we saw eachother, how is your father? Is he well?" She asked, I looked down. "Yeah, everything's going great actually." I answered, I stood up. "I'm sorry, but I should get going, it's getting late." I said, she stood up after I did. "Maybe I should walk you home." Yoshiko had said as she walked two feet away from me. "Uh, ok." I said, I started walking ahead of her, she walked behind me, I was kinda afraid of her, I didn't really know her and I just told her she could walk me home, I'm such an idiot at times, well, as we arrived, I walked inside and my father had came to the door. "Y-Yoshiko?" my father had said as he stared at her. "Hello Eiri." Yoshiko had said back. "What are you doing here in Japan? I thought you. . " My father didn't continue. "Well, I didn't want to stay in America, so I decided to come back to Japan, where of course, I wanted to stay, but my brother, Yuki Kitazawa had told me to come to America to take care of his son, Riku." Yoshiko had answered to my father, my father and I walked inside after Yoshiko left. "Why did you allow her to walk with you?" my father asked me. "I dunno, she sounded so nic--" my father interrupted me. "You don't know her, I don't even want you to go near her, do you hear me!" My father began yelling at me, Shuichi had walked into the room. "I don't think you should be yelling at her." Shuichi had said. "Shut up damn brat, she's my daughter, I'll do what I can!" My father yelled at Shuichi. "I'm sorry." I apologized and walked into my room and sat down on my bed and looked at the many posters on my wall. "Why does Yoshiko talk much about her brother?" I asked myself.**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: And again, I'm still here with Ryuichi.**_

_**Ryuichi: Yay! I'm on a roll!**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: Well, this chapter was short.**_

_**Ryuichi: You shoulda made it longer. **_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: I had to hurry, my sister was rushing me, I didn't want to finish the chapter anyway, Well there is tfour chapters left of the entire story! **_

_**Ryuichi: You're almost done?  
**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: Yeah.**_

_**Ryuichi: Are you gonna add me in before the story ends.**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: Well that depends.**_

_**Ryuichi: (Cries) **_

**_MyxLittlexTohma: Anyway! Four chapters left! I hope you all are enjoying! R&R!_**


	18. A little Paragraph for Shuichi!

_Shuichi Shindou_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: This chapter doesn't count for the story, I decided to write a little about Shuichi!**_

_**Ryuichi: Really? Will you write about me?**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: Why are you still here?**_

_**Ryuichi: I was bored, and Noriko won't play with me.**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: What ever, Enjoy!**_

_**Shuichi Shindou, age: 19, Is very hyper at some point, Maybe he doesn't need caffine, we'll lay off on that. He loves Eiri Yuki, (Duh, I think we all know that already) Eiri loves Shuichi, (But never really shows it) and Shuichi has pink hair, (the oldest in the family always has different colored hair, his sister has brown) Shuichi had cut his hair to make it look like Ryuichi's, Shuichi likes to sing! (Of course!) Shuichi can do very stupid things, but everyone loves him for it! Shuichi seems to never give up on anything (including on Eiri) Shuichi is very dependable (no doubt about it) This paragraph was short!**_

_**Writting this paragraph was Serenia's idea, so I had to make her happy! Please R&R!**_


	19. Simply Shuichi, Simply Ichi!

_Simply Shuichi, Simply Ichi_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: I think I'm alone this time...(Checking for strangers)**_

_**Ryuichi: NOPE!**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: Oh great. . .why did I even bother?**_

_**Ryuichi: I brought a friend! **_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: Do I even want to know?**_

_**Shuichi: HELLO!**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: OH MY! NO NO NO!**_

_**Shuichi: Well, have fun reading! Please. . **_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: That's my line. . .**_

_**Shuichi: Oh.**_

**_MyxLittlexTohma: Have fun reading! Please R&R! _**

_**I am sitting in the living room beside Shuichi, in which he made me watch the video for Nittle Grasper with him. "Why do I have to watch this?" I asked Shuichi. "Because Yuki won't watch it with me." Shuichi answered with a slight smile. "Oh welll, I guess it has to be done." I told myself, I sat through the whole video and ended up watching it again and again, I fell asleep during the fourth time watching it, my father had came in. "What are you doing Shuichi? You made Ichi watch the thing three times, and now she's fallen asleep!" My father spoke to Shuichi as he took a sip from his coffee. "Well, you wouldn't watch it with me." Shuichi had said, turning to continue watching the video. "Doesn't mean you make Ichi watch it." my father had said as he gentley picked me up and lyed me in my room, he then sat down on my bed next to where I lay. "I'm sorry, I've put you through a lot, and now you know." My father had spoken softly to me. My father stood up and walked out of my room after shutting the lights off and closing the door behind him, he walked into theliving room where Shuichi was again, watching the video. "How many times are you going to watch that video?" my father had to ask Shuichi. "As many times as I want." Shuichi answered as his eyes were glued to the tv screen. My father sat on the leather couch and thought for a moment and then looked up at Shuichi. "Shut it off." my father ordered Shuichi, Shuichi did so and turned it off. "Why'd you make me do that?" Shuichi asked out of curiosity. "Because, if you keep it on, I wouldn't be able to spend time with you, now will I?" Eiri had answered Shuichi and grabbed him by the cheeks softly and gave him a kiss. "Yuki, your being oftly nice to me today." Shuichi said calmly and kissed Yuki. **_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: I know this chapter was short, but---**_

_**Ryuichi and Shuichi: There is a change of plans!**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: Yeah, and the plan is----**_

_**Shuichi: The change of plan is, there is to be---**_

_**Ryuichi: There is to be 25 chapters in the story!**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: Why do I bother trying to tell my own readers! anyway please R---**_

_**Shuichi: Please R&R! **_


	20. Slumber Party! Part 1

_SLUMBER PARTY!Part 2_

_**Ryuichi: Yay! chapter 20 is here! **_

_**Shuichi: I hope this is a long one.**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: I wish you two would shut up.**_

_**Ryuichi: Waaah! I want my teddy! Squiggle Squiggle!**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: Sorry, anyway, Here is---**_

_**Shuichi: SLUMbER PARTY!**_

_**Ok, again, my father had told me that I was aloud to have a slumber party this weekened, I'm not invited a lot of friends. Kari, Nene and Shayla are basically the only ones coming, I don't really want a lot of people here, especially my other friends who don't know who my father REALLY is. "Hello father." I noticed my father standing near my door. "Hello Ichi, anyway, when your friends come this weekened, were there be anything you need?" my father asked me. "No, nothing at all, if so, I will get it myself." I answered to my father, he sighed and left to another room, and then.. Shuichi appeared! "Y-Yes Shuichi? What do you need?" I asked him, he looked at me with a happy smile. "Nothing, hey, would you like to watch a video with me later?" he asked me, I shook my head. "N-no, not really, I'm quite busy." I lied to him. "Ok!" Shuichi said as he ran off and found my father sitting at his desk. "Pissy romance novelist at work. . .don't BOTHER!" he said to Shuichi. The weekened has came and my friends as arrived, Nene and Shayla had came in and Kari has already been here. "Hello." I greeted to them all. "Hello Ichi!" Nene and Shayla had same at the same time. "OH! Are we gonna have a blast!" Nene shouted. "Um, let's try not to make my father mad." I said, we had fun, it's almost midnight and we were in my room talking quietly. "So, your father is Mr. Eiri Yuki?" Nene asked. "Yeah." I said. "Shayla told me! That's soo awesome!" She said. "Yeah, isn't it? He gave me a copy of his novel, would you like to read it? It's the new release?" I asked her, getting the novel out of the top door. "Here." I said, handing it to her. "CAN I MEET EIRI!" Nene shouted. "Uh, I'll see about that." I told her, we continued to talk.**_

_**And again, Shuichi and Ryuichi are still hanging around me. Well, let's do part 2!**_


	21. Slumber Party! Part 2

_Slumber Party!Part 2_

_**Ryuichi: Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit**_

_**Shuichi: Oink Oink Oink.**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: Quit that you two!**_

_**Shuichi: But it's fun. . .**_

_**Ryuichi: Yeah, it's fun!**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: Well, my readers are trying to get to the chapters!**_

_**Ryuichi: They'll get there.**_

_**Shuichi: Soon enough. . **_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: You guys. . .Well, R&R!**_

_**My friends and I are still in my room, continuesly talking. "So, what have you been doing while you were waiting for us?" Shayla had asked me. "Well, my father wanted to talk to me about some things." I answered to them, we were getting a white box out from under my bed. "How about, we could play with eachother's hair?" I asked them, they all smiled. "Ok, let's do it!" Nene shouted, but she didn't shout that loud, we sat in front of my bedroom window, we were facing the other direction though. As we played with eachother's hair, we suddenly heard something. KKAAAABBBOOOOM! we jumped and screamed, there we saw someone at my window, we scooted back towards the other side of the room, there, Ryuichi had bursted through the window. "PAAARRTTTYY!" Ryuichi shouted, my friends had wide eyes. "Who the hell is he?" Nene and Shayla asked. Kari and I started to laugh. "You don't know who that is? That's Ryuichi Sakuma!" Kari and I had answered, suddenly, we closed our mouths. "Uh oh." Kari had said after I did. "I think we are going to cause a riot in here." I said to Kari, Kari agreed and we pushed Ryuichi out the window.**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: Ok, there is part two, here comes part three!**_

_**Ryuichi: Will we see what happens next! I was put in the story!**_

_**Shuichi: Will I?**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: What ever. . .R&R!**_


	22. Slumber Party! Part 3

_Slumber Party!Part 3_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: I am finally alone at this point. . .**_

_**L: Hello!**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: What are you doing here? Anyway, this is L, from Death Note, I guess he came for a visit.**_

_**L: Hello Everyone!**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: Anyway, R&R!**_

_**After forcing Ryuichi out the window, we all heard a 'Bang' coming from the ceiling. "Do we really want to know?" Kari and I asked eachother as we watched Nene and Shayla go crazy, looking for Ryuichi. "I want Ryuichi!" Nene had shouted. "I want his autograph!" Shayla hollered, "THIS PARTY IS AWESOME!" Both Nene and Shayla had shouted loud enough to where everyone could here us, maybe even down the streat, Ryuichi had broken in through the window (I guess the window recovered already) and landed in the middle of my room. "Ryuichi! EEEK! I LOVE YOU!" Nene and Shayla went crazy, Kari and I watched Ryuichi get strangled by Nene and Shayla, Kari and I started laughing, we were having a really great time, Ryuichi, the famous vocalist in Japan had visited us during our party (we weren't really expecting him either) and everything is going well until. . . .SLAM! My father had slammed my door opened. "ICHI!" my father hollered, he came in and closed the door. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" He yelled, Kari and I looked at eachother and then to my father. "Ryuichi just all of a sudden broke into my window and Nene and Shayla had strangled him to the floor." I had said to my father straight. "Uh huh, Ichi, You and your friends are to go to bed NOW! Ryuichi, go home!" My father yelled, Ryuichi suddenly left and Kari, Nene, Shayla and I had went straight to bed. "We seriously pissed off my father." I had said to Kari. "Yeah." Kari said back, then we fell asleep.**_

_**As the next morning came, my friends and I had walked into the living room, my friends left and Tohma had came to pick up Kari, as soon as everyone left, my father had told me to sit down, in which I obeyed him and sat down. "Ichi, I am very disappointed in you." my father had said, he took a cigarette and put it out. "I'm sorry." I apologized. "I feel that I need to punish you." My father said again. I looked at him. "Punishment?" I asked him, I was never punished. "You are grounded for one week." My father punished me, I didn't know what a 'punishment' was, so my father explained it to me. "You are not aloud to watch television, no phone calling, no visitors from friends, no going places, and you are not aloud to use your television in your room." my father had said, I looked at bit sad, but I obeyed him because, if I didn't I would be in serious trouble. I spent all day with out anything to do, my father had given me work to do and I had chores to do as well, and when I got off of school, I had to sit down at my father's desk and do my homework immediatly, with my father standing there watching me. I did not like this punishment. . .AT ALL!**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: Ok, there was the last part of Slumber Party, how did you all like it? I liked the part where Ryuichi suddenly showed up.**_

_**L: Who?**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: Oh, you don't know him, your from a different series, anyway, I hoped everyone who read this story is enjoying the humor! R&R**_

_**L: I'm lost.**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: I'll explain it to you during the next chapter as I am writting the next one for my readers.**_

_**L: Ok.**_


	23. Accident

_Accident_

_MyxLittlexTohma: L has decided to leave, what to do now? I think I have a new visitor!. . .Guess not, anyway, here is ACCIDENT, hope you all like it! R&R!_

_It's been over a week since I was punished, I guess the punishment came from no-where, my father never really punished me and I am new to it, anyway, my father had set up quite a few new rules, and I must obey them properly (well, I do it because I should obey my father at any cost). _

_I was dusting the living room when I woke up and then I made breakfast, my fahter is still asleep, so I was silent. My father hasn't been getting enough sleep, he's always working on a story, all day, so I help him around a bit. "Maybe, quiting gymnastics wasn't a bad idea after all." I said to myself. "I think my father wanted me to continue with it. . .but I quit for reasons." I continued to talk out random things. I was thinking about doing karate, that was the real reason why I had quit gymnastics, I find that Karate is way much better. I began laughing for no reason. _

_My father woke up after a half hour and he began to work at his desk, I walked into the office room. "Father?" I called to his name. "What is it?" He asked as he continuesly typed on his laptop. "Would you like something to eat? Maybe something to drink?" I asked him, he stopped for a moment and looked at me. "No thanks, I'll get it myself if I need something." my father answered, he started typing again, I turned around and walked out of the room. "My father is acting a bit strange today, usually he'd tell me what he would like." I spoke softly, I saw Shuichi standing there. "Oh, your awake?" I asked him, he smiled. "Yeah, I woke up just now." Shuichi had answered, I walked into my room. "Shuichi's up. . .I wander what he's doing up so early." I asked myself, I changed my clothes and brushed my hair, this time, I wore it in a pony tail. My hair has grown longer, and I still have the blue in my hair, it's turning to my regular blonde at the roots, I'm just going to let it stay, I'm getting a bit sick of the blue._

_I walked out of my room and found my father in the living room, putting on his coat. "Where are you going?" I asked him, he turned to face the door. "I'll be back, I'm taking a drive to pick something up." he answered, I looked away. "Ok." I spoke back to him, he left and I sat on the leather couch beside Shuichi. "Shuichi, aren't you suppose to be at N-G?" I asked him. "Yeah, in a hour." Shuichi answered, he flipped on the tv and the news was on. "I'm going to go in my room." I told Shuichi as I stood up and walked into my room, I closed the door and flipped on the little tv on my desk and popped in a movie, I watched it for about a good twenty-five minutes, I waited for my father, I walked out of my room and found Shuichi who was still sitting on the leather couch. "Where's my father? Did he ever come home?" I asked him, Shuichi just stared at me. "SHUICHI?" I hollered, he jumped. "Wh-WHAT?" Shuichi said sarcastically. "Did my father ever return home?" I asked him. "No." Shuichi answered and sat back down, he eventually fell off when I hollered, yeah, I have a high pitched voice, I waited another twenty-five minutes, Shuichi has left to N-G and I waited for my father, he never did return home, I heard the door bell after ten minutes and answered it. "Ichi?" Tohma had asked, I opened the door. "Tohma? What are you doing here?" I asked, he looked sad and walked in. "Your father has got in a car accident and was taken to the hospital." Tohma answered, I looked down. "Is he ok?" I asked as a tear had fallen from my eyes. "I don't know, I haven't went to see him, I decided to pick you up and take you with me." Tohma answered. I walked out with Tohma and locked the door with my key. _

_We arrived at the hospital, Shuichi, Tohma, Mika, and I was in the room where my father lay. I was sitting beside the hospital bed and looked at my father. "Please be ok. . .Father. . ." I hoped he was alright, I started to cry just a bit and stayed by my father's side, I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to go home, I wanted to stay here for my father, incase he woke up. "Ichi, it's time to go." Mika had said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "NO! I want to stay here!" I said, Mika had let go and looked at me. "Tohma?" Mika had asked for Tohma who looked at her. "Ichi, if you want, you are able to stay here for the night." Tohma had said, I nodded and said 'yes' and turned to my father who has not woken yet. I cried. I was terrible, I had to stay with him, I didn't want him to wake unless I was there, I had to stay with him._

_MyxLittlexTohma: That was that chapter, the next one I won't tell you what it is, but it's sad, That's all I have to say._

_Ryuichi: It's sad?_

_MyxLittlexTohma: Yeah. . .HEY!_

_Ryuichi: Heheheh!_

_MyxLittlexTohma: Anyway, R&R!_


	24. Death

_**DEATH**_

_MyxLittlexTohma: Here is the next chapter, this story is almost complete, but, you all might not like the ending. . .sorry._

_Ryuichi: It's ok Mandy._

_MyxLittlexTohma: Please don't call me that._

_Ryuichi: Anywa, please R&R!_

_I was still sitting in the hospital I had went home for a bit and came back, Kari and I were there together, with Tohma and Mika, Tohma was sitting down with his head rested on his hand, Mika stood and watched over me. Kari was sitting beside me, facing the floor, she didn't know what to do, she just came to be here with me._

_A doctor had came in every ten minutes to check up on my father, I spoke silently to him, he never did wake up. . .I was begining to worry. _

_Eight days has passed, my father was still in the hospital, he never woke up, but when I spoke to him again, I was surprised, he opened his eyes, but just a bit. "Ichi. . .?" My father asked for my name, I came closer to him and grabbed his hand. "I'm here father. . ." I answered to him, he smiled. "Ichi. . .Are you ok?" my father asked me, I looked at him. "N-no, father. . .I'm not at this moment, your not ok. . .I need you with me. . .be strong. . " I began crying as my father slowly took his finger and wiped the tear from my face. "Don't cry. . ." My father spoke, I leaned and gave him a hug, and didn't let go for a long time. "I'm with you Ichi. . ." my father had said to my ear, I cryed silently, tears coming from my face, I was worried. A doctor came in and I had let go of my father. "Oh, so you have opened your eyes." The doctor had said as he checked his heart beat. "Your heart is slow." was the doctor said, my father was slowly closing his eyes, I became more worried after the doctor had told that my father's heart was slow. "Please, be ok." I said to my father. "Keep your eyes open." I told my father, my father suddenly closed, the doctor had checked the charts and noticed that my father's heart had stopped, I was scared, I looked at the doctor. "I'm sorry, but, . . .Your father has died." The doctor had said, I started crying and leaned over and lyed my head beside my father and cried. _

_I picked up the phone and called N-G. It rang. I was still crying. "Hello?" someone answered. "Hello? This is Ichigo, may I please speak to Tohma Seguchi?" I asked, the woman on the other line spoke, "Do you have an appointment?" The lady asked, "Please, it's a real emergency!" I cried, the lady told me to hold on and Tohma picked up the phone. "Ichi?" Tohma asked, I spoke. "T-Tohma?" I asked. "Ichi, what happened? Why are you crying?" Tohma kept asking, I took a deep breath. "My. . .My father died. . ." I answered as I begin to cry again. Tohma hung up and rushed over, Mika was with him as well, after Shuichi visited, he left, he didn't want to be near, Shuichi was down, he looked terrible. "Ichi, it's ok." Tohma said, he held me close. "Ichi, do you want to stay with Mika and I?" Tohma asked, I nodded my head a 'yes' and I walked up to my father and gave him another hug which lasted a long time. I was staying with Mika, Tohma and Kari. _

_When the funeral came, I was the one who spoke out infront of everyone, I said a lot of things, I told every body about everything they wanted to hear. And after the speach, the relatives of my father and I walked up and had layed a rose of red besid my father. I died a rose purple and layed it there, I stood next to the grave after the day, I was there until dawn, Tohma had stayed with me. "Ichi, let's go." Tohma had said, I stood and said one last thing. . ."I'll stay strong, for you father. " I walked away with Tohma. . .This is the end. . .the END OF THE STORY. . ._

_**MyxLittlexTohma: The story has ended, it ended really sad, poor Ichi. . .Well, I have the after math, (Which is what happened afterwards)**_

_**Ryuichi: It's too sad! (cry)**_

_**MyxLittlexTohma: It's ok. . .R&R! (cry)**_

_**Epilogue!**_

_**Here I am, everyone, please gather, this epilogue is going to be told by Ichi, and her young daughter, Anya. . .This is 12 years later. .**_

_**12 Years Later. . . . .**_

_If you all remember my mother, Ichigo Hiyoshi, it's been twelve full years since her father passed away, I live in Hokkaido, Japan with my father Kotaru and my mother Ichigo. _

_I am eight years old, and I help my mother with everything and I go to visit her father's grave. My mother told told me everything that happened in her past life, It's sad. _

_My mother works as a novelist, to take over for her father, my mother has read the novels to me, I can read them myself. _

_My mother visits the grave twice a year, on father's day and her father's birthday, I go with her of course, he's my grandfather, and I see Tohma once a year along with my mother._

_My mother tries to forget everything that has happened in her life, she didn't want to feel the pain anymore. _

_I am her daughter, and I want to do anything that will help my mother in any case._

_I shall move on, I have things to do, I hope you all enjoyed this story, It was sad, I agree. . ._

_**THE END**_

_MyxLittlexTohma: The story ended with a bit of sorrow, I never wanted it to be this way, but that's how I ended it, I wanted it to end this way, I hope you all enjoyed this story, it was fun, hope you all liked it as well._

_Ryuichi: Please R&R. . ._

_MyxLittlexTohma: I hope to hear from you all soon!_


	25. Grave

_**I had to write this for this chapter, this is what the tomb on the grave says:**_

_**Grave**_

_In loving memory_

_Here lys,_

_Eiri Yuki,_

_Loving father_

_Died at the age of 37,_

_"For those who I loved, shall remain stron."_


End file.
